Death End
by AlexShepard
Summary: ...He perdido algo querido...Y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo encuentre...No me volveré a fallar...No puedo fallar." Las piezas están dispuestas, el daño, hecho...Ahora solo resta que cada parte asuma su destino...


Resident Evil: Death End

"…He perdido algo querido en este sitio…"

Capítulo 1: Vienen con la oscuridad…

La niebla que envolvía la moto en la que un joven viajaba era tan densa que prácticamente ahogaba el ruido del potente motor del vehículo.

A medida que se apartó de la carretera y se internó en aquel infernal camino embarrado, el joven observó que poco a poco habían ido dejando de aparecer los típicos animales campestres…Hasta el propio viento había dejado de mecer la vegetación…

El joven detuvo su moto en el lado derecho del camino…Aún no se había acostumbrado a circular por la derecha…El cambio de Norteamérica a Inglaterra había sido grande en todo…Hasta en la forma de gastar el tiempo libre…

El joven se recostó en el asiento del vehículo, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba…Recordando…

Finalmente, decidió que era hora de reanudar su camino…Tenía que encontrar aquel lugar…Aunque no hubiese nadie…

La moto se puso en marcha con suavidad, retomando aquel camino de tierra.

Tras un par de horas de viaje llegó finalmente al pueblo…Era un pequeño pueblo rural, despoblado posiblemente por la migración de la gente joven hacia las grande ciudades en busca de trabajo…Las casas eran antiguas y construidas casi totalmente con madera…Mas que un pueblo parecía un campamento...

El joven notaba algo en el ambiente...El aire estaba muy cargado para que aquello estuviese despoblado, además…No hacía ni pizca de viento, pero las maderas, carteles de tiendas, etc, se mecían como si un vendaval los azotase…

Llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón, instintivamente.

"Por si acaso…"pensó mientras rompía el contacto con la culata de una Beretta.

El joven echó a andar por aquel desolado lugar y, tras un breve instante de tiempo, dejó de creer en la teoría de la migración a la ciudad…Juguetes tirados por las calles, bolsas de la compra abandonadas en las paradas de autobús…Y no había ni un alma…Era el mismo ambiente que había sentido, oprimiéndole, en aquella mansión de las montañas Arklay, en Raccon City…Si hubiese zombies ya los habría visto, no eran tan listos como para esconderse y atacarle por sorpresa, o eso quería creer…Pero por si acaso desenfundó su arma finalmente, una preciosa Beretta mimada por un amigo suyo.

Barry era un auténtico amante de las armas…Casi le puso un pedestal el día que decidió dejarsela para que le hiciese unas modificaciones…

"¡Que me aspen si esto no tiene mas potencia que una Desert Tagle!" había dicho alegre el día que se la devolvió…Y si ,era potente, aunque era obvio que su colega exageraba.

En cualquier caso, de no ser por ese arma, jamás habría podido sobrevivir a aquella jodida isla…Rock Ford…

Un ruido cercano le sacó de su ensimismamiento…El joven se pegó a uno de los extremos de la calle y se agachó, apuntando al espacio que había delante de él…El sonido era muy distorsionado, pero parecían pasos de alguien.

El joven permaneció en cuclillas hasta que una figura se recortó en la niebla delante de él…

-Ni un paso más-.

La figura se detuvo.

-Por fin doy con alguien en este condenado lugar-dijo. Era un hombre.

El joven bajó el arma y se acercó con precaución.

-¿Tú tampoco eres de aquí?-dijo, mientras examinaba exhaustivamente al individuo. Era un poco más joven que él, quizás de unos veinticinco años…Vestía el uniforme de policia londinense.

-No, espera que tu si lo fueses…Perdimos contacto con el cuartel hace poco mas de una semana…Al principio pensamos que se habrían cortado las comunicaciones debido al extraño temporal de esta zona…-

-Así que te mandaron a hacer una comprobación rutinaria¿eh?-dijo el joven, sonriendo.

El policía sonrió también.

-Me incorporé al cuerpo hace dos meses…Este tipo de cosas no se las ordenan a oficiales-.

El joven le tendió la mano.

-Chris Redfield- dijo el joven, intentando desviar el tema…Prefería mantener su pertenencia al cuerpo en secreto.

-Thomas Shepard-dijo mientras se la estrechaba.

Un ruido detrás de Thomas hizo que ambos se sobresaltasen y sacasen sus armas de nuevo.

-En este sitio esta pasando algo raro…No hay nadie, y sin embargo siento como…-

-Si te observasen…-terminó Chris, recordando antiguas sensaciones-Será mejor que volvamos a la comisaría, si la hay-.

Thomas negó.

-Hay un pequeño cuartel…Para un pueblo tan pequeño supone un gasto innecesario…En cualquier caso, vayamos-.

-Voy justo detrás de ti- dijo Chris, y ambos echaron a correr.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a correr hacia el cuartel, mientras la oscuridad se hacía dueña de las calles, junto a la niebla…

Llegaron al cuartel al poco tiempo, aunque ya había oscurecido…Era un edificio de dos plantas algo antiguo…Recordaba a la fachada de la comisaría del R.P.D…En el interior no había ninguna luz…

-Joder…¿Se olvidaron de pagar el recibo de la luz?-bromeó Thomas.

Chris hizo caso omiso de la broma y avanzó con precaución al interior del cuartel. El mismo desorden que reinaba en las calles estaba presente en aquel lugar…Era como si hubiesen desaparecido de pronto…Teléfonos descolgados en recepción sin línea, vasos con café derramados…

-Vale tio, esto empieza a ser raro de cojones- dijo Thomas a la par que Chris sacaba un móvil de su chaqueta.

Buscó en la memoria del móvil un número…Jill Valentine.

El móvil comenzó a dar señal…Y tras los primeros tonos, una bonita melodía comenzó a sonar en los vacíos pasillos…

"Si estas aquí¿Por qué cojones no coges el teléfono?"pensó Chris, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago…

Chris comenzó a seguir el sonido, desesperado.

-Viene de abajo…-dijo Chris.

-Eso parece…Será mejor que nos llevemos esto-dijo Thomas, mientras pasaba el cuerpo por encima de la mesa de recepción y sacaba unas linternas de un armario- Si aquí no hay luz, creo que abajo tampoco-.

Chris recogió su linterna y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia la puerta que daba a la zona de las mazmorras…

Esta se abrió con un fuerte chirrido. Daba a unas estrechas escaleras llenas de colillas…Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron en las mazmorras…Era un pequeño habitáculo, más peqeuño incluso que el salón del apartamento de Chris en Portland, y eso si que era peqeuño...Chris empezó a buscar el origen del sonido con ayuda de su linterna.La celda de la que provenía la melodía estaba vacía…Un pequeño hilo de sangre conducía hasta la puerta de la celda y ahí desaparecía…Chris se agachó y, pasando el brazo entre los barrotes, comprobo, con un cierto presentimiento, que la sangre estaba seca...Quizá llevase allí algo mas de una semana, la fecha en la que Jilll se borró del mapa...O quizá fuese de antes...En cualquier caso, ella había estado allí seguro..

Thomas comenzó a investigar las demás celdas una por una…

Chris abrió la puerta de la celda en la que estaba el móvil con unas llaves que estaban colgadas en la pared de enfrente.El joven recogió el móvil con precaución...Era l mismo móvil que le había regalado las navidades pasadas...Antes de que se separasen...

"Antes de que aquél tipo con acento nos separase, qeurrás decir" pensó Chris, con amargura...

Aparte del móvil, en la cama encontró una nota escrita con la letra de Jill...

"….Vienen cada día al caer la noche y se llevan a uno de nosotros...Siempre nos pillan por sorpresa y arman mucho escándalo… De vez en cuando siento a alguien conmigo aquí en la celda, aunque sé que se los han llevado ya a todos…"

Chris guardó la pequeña anotación en su chaqueta…"¿Con la oscuridad vienen…?"pensó mientras echaba una nueva ojeada al interior del pequeño calabozo.

-¡¡Eh ,Chris, he encontrado algo!!-

El joven salió de la celda se dirigió a donde estaba Thomas, quien se encontraba frente a la última celda.

En el interior de esta había un hombre. Estaba encogido sobre si mismo y se sujetaba las rodillas con fuerza…Estaba aterrorizado.

-He intentado hablar varias veces con él…Pero nada…Esta acojonado por algo-susurró el agente de policía.

Chris introdujo la llave de la celda en la cerradura y, en cuanto lo hizo, el hombre se abalanzó violentamente sobre la celda.

-¡¡¡¡A mi no me cogeréis cabrones, a mi no!!!!!-gritó mientras intentaba golpear a Chris y a Thomas…La sorpresa fue tal que Chris recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo y las llaves cayesen al interior de la celda contigua.

Thomas levantó a Chris y, cuando lo hizo, comenzaron a oír ruido en el piso de arriba.

Chris comenzó a buscar con ayuda de la linterna un sitio en el que ocultarse, algo pasaba allí y era obvio que no se iba a quedar a que vinieran quienes fuesen apreguntarselo…El joven reparó en un pequeño respiradero…Chris hizo una señal con la cabeza a Thomas y este asintió…Ambos hombres apagaron la linterna y se ocultaron en el interior del agujero, expectantes.

El silencio de la habitación era total…No se oía nada…Pero tampoco se veía nada debido a la oscuridad que allí había.

El chirrido de la puerta de las mazmorras hizo que se percatasen de que ya estaban allí.

El preso comenzó a reírse a carcajadas…

-¡¡Hoy no vais a encontrar la forma de abrir estos barrotes!!-se carcajeó, recordando que las llaves estaban en la celda contigua.

El silencio se hizo dueño de la sala nuevamente…Hasta que un alarido de furia, seguido de un fuerte estruendo, acojonase a los dos hombres que estaban ocultos en el respiradero.

Tras esto el preso comenzó a gritar desesperado…

-Por favor, a mi no…¡¡Por favor!!-.

Se lo estaban llevando de allí…Finalmente la lejanía apagó el gritó de aquel desdichado…

Los dos hombres quedaron enmudecidos tras aquel suceso…Tanto que quedaron inmóviles en aquel agujero sin decidirse a salir…

Finalmente, Thomas comenzó a salir del agujero, con mucho cuidado…Desenfundó su arma y encendió la linterna….

La puerta de la celda del prisionero estaba reventada y había sangre por todos lados…

-Joder…-dijo, mientras seguía oteando la habitación.

De repente volvió a oírse el alarido en la mazmorra, tras lo que la linterna de Thomas cayó al suelo, rompiéndose y volviendo a dejar en penumbra la habitación.

Chris se apresuró a salir para ayudar a su compañero.

-¡¡Aguanta!!-gritó.

-¡No salgas!-gritó Thomas-No es…humano-.

Estás palabras aumentaron su decisión de ayudarle…Pero al encender la linterna y prepararse a abandonar el agujero, recibió una fuerte patada de Thomas que le dejó inconsciente dentro del respiradero…

-A mi ya me ha cogido…-.

Thomas intentó resistirse como buenamente pudo, pero poco pudo hacer contra aquella fuerza que lo arrastró al mismísimo corazón de las tinieblas…


End file.
